Information may be stored on individual memory cells of the memory as a physical signal (e.g., a charge on a capacitive element). The memory may be a volatile memory, and the physical signal may decay over time (which may degrade or destroy the information stored in the memory cells). It may be necessary to periodically refresh the information in the memory cells by, for example, rewriting the information to restore the physical signal to an initial value.
As memory components have decreased in size, the density of memory cells has greatly increased. Repeated access to a particular memory cell or group of memory cells (often referred to as a ‘row hammer’) may cause an increased rate of data degradation in nearby memory cells. It may be desirable to identify addresses which are repeatedly accessed so that the nearby memory cells may be refreshed.